


Legend of Daibazaal

by Naaklasolus



Series: Voltron: Legends [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Trust, No Dialogue, Original Character(s), The Blade of Marmora Origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: It was a mere legend, one of great debate and possible truth.





	1. The First Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Changed my username from AtinZ to Naaklaverd.

To most of the Blades of Marmora, the tale of the First Blade was merely a legend to inspire new generations. The way the legend went was that the First Blade was the sworn bodyguard of Zarkon before the emperor's fall into insanity, the man had grown horrified and disillusioned by the actions of his beloved emperor's after the destruction of Altea, and vengeful by Zarkon's betrayal, bearing the psychological and physical scars of the betrayal. The First Blade had been the first to strike out against Zarkon, despite being outnumbered and the odds being against him. The First Blade's actions had inspired a few surviving Alteans to join his cause, and they were soon followed by by Galra who had learned of their emperor's true intentions.

Legend also entailed that the First Blade had been a kind and warm man who's burdens had embittered him, leaving him cold and merciless to all but his followers.

 In his search for a base of operations, the First Blade had discovered luxite, a rare type of metal that would become the source of the weapons that would be weild by his followers. A man of no name had became known as the First Blade by his followers.

 


	2. The Deviant

To the citizens of the Galra Empire, the tale of the Deviant was a legend to warn those that even the most loyal of people can turn traitorous. The way the legend was told was that the Deviant was Emperor Zarkon's most loyal servant -- second only by Haggar and her Druids -- who had been a spy for King Alfor of Altea. In retaliation for Alfor's destruction of Daibazaal, he executed Alfor and destroyed Altea in return. As for his traitorous servant, the man was tortured for many  _varga_ by Haggar's Druids until he managed to escape through pure luck and skill.

In the aftermath of his escape, the Deviant had incited riots amongst the lower classes, caused assassinations of various high-ranking Galra officers and so on. He had became known as a traitor and a madman, bent on tearing the Garla Empire apart, slowly and painfully. 

Although it has been centuries, rumors are still abound that he lives and still seeks vengeance from the shadows.

He had deviated from his path, in search something unknown to all, and for what? Nobody may never know.


	3. The Prince

When Kolivan was first chosen to be the Leader's second-in-command, the older Galra had told him the true story of the First Blade, he discovered just who the legend had been; Prince Akira of Daibazaal, an advisor and the unofficial bodyguard for his elder brother, Zarkon. 

Akira had no interest in the throne, perfectly content with his position. He had been by his brother's side for  _decafeebs_ before Akira decided to expand his knowledge on the known universe.  Akira had returned home shortly after receiving word from Alfor in regards of the deaths of Zarkan and Zarkan's wife, leaving their young son orphan; As well as Daibazaal's instability. Akira's relations with Alfor became strained, once he discovered that it had been Alfor who had originally wanted to study the Rift.

In the aftermath of Altea's destruction and Alfor's murder, Akira was taken prisoner by his own brother and tortured by the Druids, simply because Zarkon needed a scapegoat for his own actions.  Zarkon's betrayal, the destruction of their homeworld and the torture had changed Akira but hadn't broken him. He had became like how most of the veteran members of the Blade were; Cold, bitter and quiet.

His acts against the Galra Empire were true, except for many of the assassinations. The Leader made it clear that the First Blade never murdered a single being, merely recruited the officers into the Blade of Marmorra.

Each leader of the Blade of Marmora wore the a uniform that was identical to the one that Akira once wore, as a way of giving rumor to the fact that Akira was still alive, despite having died about five thousand  _decafeebs_ or so ago when Zarkon attacked the Marmorite base, sacrifing himself to save his followers and his only child, resulting in the Blades faking their extinction and living in secret from then on.

The First Blade had simply been a man who had his entire life destroyed yet rised from ashes, to give hope to those who had lost it and fight for those who couldn't.

 

* * *

 

 _Knowledge or Death -_ Akira had nearly been killed numerous times when seeking out knowledge, never letting it detour him.

 _The mission is more important then the individual -_ As war raged on between the Galra Empire and the Blade of Marmora, the Blades learned that if somebody was required to sacrifice themselves for their mission, then they must accept it. But unnecessary sacrifices were avoided as often as possible.

 _True Self-Discpline -_ To truly be able to master the blade, the weilder must not only be of Galra blood but know when they must step aside to complete the mission. To know when the challenge is to great for one being or you must forsake any attachments. Or when life has taken everything yet you musn't let it destroy your very soul.

 _Guardians of Voltron -_ Akira knew it would be thousands of  _decafeebs_ before the next Paladins were chosen, so the Blade of Marmora were to prepare. The Paladins would be young and untrained, most likely. The Blade of Marmorra was to protect them until the time came.

Kolivan knew the time was coming soon. Until then, Evrik and Kolivan had to focus on the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm....I got to admit, I may or may not have plans for Akira. And I'm not sure how this turned out but, eh, we shall see, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you all enjoyed this and have a lovely day, toodeloo!


End file.
